


Snyder's Best Year

by MayorHaggar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Free Use, Mind Control, Multi, Office Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, foursome - M/F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: In reward for his hard work, Mayor Wilkins reshapes the very reality at Sunnydale High for Snyder, giving him carte blanche to use the bodies of three particular seniors however, whenever and wherever he wants.
Relationships: Snyder/Buffy Summers/Cordelia Chase/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Snyder's Best Year

“Consider this a reward for all your hard work, Principal Snyder. You’ve served the school well, and I know how difficult that is here at Sunnydale. Lots of _unusual_ things happen here, but you’ve done a great job containing the unpleasantness.”

“Hmm.” Snyder looked at Mayor Wilkins thoughtfully. He had to admit that the offer had its merit. He’d become a principal in the first place because he detested teenagers and felt it was his duty to try and teach them to have some discipline and show some respect for authority figures. The Mayor was offering him the chance to instill a healthy amount of respect into three problem students, including the biggest delinquent in the entire school. He’d been searching for years for a way to get Summers and her friends in line, and here the Mayor was, dropping the solution right into his lap.

“Are you absolutely sure this is going to work?” he asked skeptically. “Summers and her gang haven’t exactly respected my authority in the past.”

“That changes now,” Wilkins said. “When it comes to this, they will obey your every command, I assure you. They won’t even think anything of it.” The Mayor certainly sounded quite confident.

“And the other students? They won’t find my methods objectionable if I decide to teach the girls some respect out in the open?” He didn’t really care whether or not the other students approved of his actions of course, but that didn’t mean the annoying locusts couldn’t get in his way and cause him problems.

“Not at all! It isn’t just the three in question who will obey your commands and accept the new order of things. Their classmates will respect your authority as well and won’t think anything of you reminding the girls who truly runs this school, even if you do it right in front of them.”

Snyder didn’t get how the man could be so confident in this, but Mayor Wilkins had never steered him wrong yet. He would defer to the judgment of his boss here, and if the Mayor was right, Snyder was finally going to be able to exert some genuine authority over a few of his most troublesome students. He would be a fool to pass this chance up.

“Then I’m happy to accept.” The Mayor smiled and reached across his desk with his hand outstretched, and Snyder shook it firmly. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to instill some discipline into Sunnydale.”

\--

“You wanted to see me, Principal Snyder?”

“Yes, Willow, come in. And shut the door behind you.”

Snyder decided to test his newfound power on the member of the trio that he found the least troublesome. Willow Rosenberg was the brightest senior in the school, and had also proven herself to be a team player in the past. If it weren’t for the company she kept he would’ve considered her to be a model student and not someone he would even think of subjecting to this show of force and absolute power that the Mayor had dangled in front of him. Her one big downfall, and likely the reason the Mayor had included her in this trio, was her poor choice in friends. She might be bright and willing to help school, but that didn’t change the fact that she was the best friend of Buffy Summers. That alone made her someone in need of a reminder as to who really ran this school. He would teach her to respect his authority over her, and with any luck she’d stop assisting Summers in her disruptive activities that threatened the reputation of the school. He had shown her a bit of mercy by calling her into his office though, rather than handling this out in the open as Mayor Wilkins had assured him he could. He wanted to test out his newfound power at least once in private before demonstrating it in front of the other students, and he felt he was doing Willow a favor by calling on her first. She was at least getting a bit of privacy afforded to her, on account of the things she’d done for the school as its brightest student and even a temporary teacher at one point. The more public demonstrations of his authority would be saved for the bigger troublemakers of the group.

“You’re a fine student, Willow, but it’s time for you to stop associating with troublesome delinquents like Buffy Summers.” The redheaded student’s pleasant smile melted off of her face.

“Buffy’s my friend,” she said flatly.

“I know.” He sighed and shook his head. He’d expected that response, of course. She was loyal to a fault. But he was prepared for this. “Such a shame too. None of this would be necessary otherwise. But since you refuse to sever ties with the likes of her, you leave me no choice but to remind you that it’s me who holds the power in this school. So why don’t you go ahead and take your clothes off so we can begin, starting with that ugly sweater?” Here it was; he’d crossed that boundary and made his demand. Now it was time to find out if Mayor Wilkins’ word was as solid as it had always been in the past.

The man had come through yet again, because Willow responded to his instruction right away. It was almost as if she’d known this was coming all along and had just been waiting for him to say the word, as if this was a perfectly normal request for him to be making. He wasn’t sure how Wilkins had done it, but he would take full advantage of these new circumstances.

First she pulled her ridiculous fuzzy sweater with a dog on the front up and over her head. The petite senior hadn’t bothered wearing a bra, so her bare breasts were now right there for him to admire. She didn’t have a large chest by any means, but her breasts were still cute and perky. Her loose-fitting pants came off next, and then she slipped her pink panties down her legs as casually as if she was pulling off a jacket. The computer nerd stood there completely naked in his office and looked completely unaffected by it

“Very nice,” he said. He took off his suit in a hurry, though still made sure to properly hang it up so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. He’d been thinking about this moment all day, well before he’d called her into his office, so he was already almost fully hard by the time he got his briefs off. After that, it only took a few seconds of staring at Willow’s skinny, cute little body to bring him the rest of the way. He took his cock in hand and stroked at it, not able to remember the last time he felt so excited. He certainly hadn’t ever had a girl this cute naked and waiting for him when he’d been a high school student! His organized mind was full of possibilities. There really were so many ways he could go, so many positions he could work that thin body into.

“Come over here,” he said. She crossed the short distance separating them and did not resist as he wrapped his arms around her skinny body and kissed her on the mouth. It was not a romantic kiss by any means; he pressed his lips against hers forcefully, and he shoved his tongue into her mouth, all while his erect cock pressed against her belly. Still she did not resist, even as his hands ran down her skinny body, grabbed onto her tight ass and squeezed it. On impulse, he held onto her ass and lifted her feet off of the ground. She seemed to understand what he wanted and gave it to him without him having to ask for it, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hips shot forward and his cock speared into her. She groaned but still didn’t object to what he was doing.

Snyder felt a momentary pang of disappointment when he slid into her pussy and met no resistance. He’d always wanted to deflower a girl, and of the three he knew Willow was his only possible chance. But if even she had already given her virginity away, he was destined to not have that experience. He recovered from that setback quickly though. While not being her first was a shame, she was still a gorgeous little high school senior with a tight little pussy. This was without a doubt the tightest cunt he’d ever been inside, and it wasn’t even close.

Displays of physical strength like this weren’t common for Snyder, whether during sex or not. He simply didn’t have the strength to do so. But Willow’s body was so light that he actually could hold her up in the air and fuck her like he’d seen porn stars do. He held onto her by her ass and slammed into her, quickly embracing this new power. This was how it should have always been. He was the principal of this school; the students should show him the proper respect that his position afforded him. Why shouldn’t that include offering up their bodies for him to use for his own pleasure?

Snyder had always desired a school where the unruly teenagers listened to him and did what he told them to do. He’d wanted them to acknowledge his power, and never in his life had he felt more powerful than he did in that moment. Not even expelling Buffy Summers, however temporary it wound up being, had made him feel so in control of his school and the students in it as he felt right now, holding Willow up by her ass and stuffing her with his cock. She took it all calmly, saying nothing but letting out these cute little squeaks that made him even more excited and caused him to thrust into her faster.

It didn’t last long. There was no way it would have; not only had it been far too long since he’d had anything but his own hand for company, but never in his life had he fucked a pussy that fit around his cock so snugly. Her body was perfect and tempting, and he didn’t bother trying to stave off the pleasure it brought him, pleasure that he’d been waiting for his whole life.

Another thing he didn’t bother doing was warn her that he was about to cum. Why should he bother? He was the one with the power here. He didn’t need to worry about what she did or didn’t want. He just kept right on thrusting his cock into her tight warmth until he began to cum inside of her. Not even taking his seed inside of her pussy drew the hint of a complaint from Willow. She just whimpered into his ear and clung to him, not the least bit bothered by taking his load inside of her.

Snyder just held her there for a moment after cumming, wanting to enjoy this moment and prolong it for as long as possible. Eventually she tapped him on his naked shoulder.

“Could you put me down now?” she asked. “Lunch is almost over.” She was slightly out of breath, but that was the only real sign that she’d just been fucked. Otherwise she sounded completely casual and unaffected; as if all that had happened was he’d kept her behind for some menial task and now she needed to get to class. It was like being fucked by her principal in his office was just an expected part of her day and nothing to even remark on. This, Snyder decided, was exactly as it should be.

“Of course.” He put her back down on her feet, and even helped her get dressed. “Punctuality is important. Hurry off to class, Rosenberg.”

She got dressed quickly, so quickly that she didn’t bother cleaning herself up at all. Watching her pull her panties back up and knowing that she would be walking around for the rest of the day with a pussy full of his cum, and that some of it would surely drip out of her and dirty her panties, gave Snyder a thrill of satisfaction.

\--

Fucking Willow in his office had been fun, and it had been an experience he’d never forget. You never forget your firsts, after all, and she had been the first woman he’d ever fucked at school, as a student or a principal. But he wasn’t going to stop there. That experience had only made him hungrier for more, and thankfully he’d been given the power to get more, and get it whenever he wanted. Now that he knew the process worked in general, it was time to test out the second half of what he’d been promised: that he could fuck any of the three chosen students in front of anyone, even the entire school if he felt like it, and not one person would act as if anything out of the ordinary was happening.

As much as he was looking forward to fucking Summers in front of as many people as possible, he decided to save the best humiliation for last in this case. Instead he made Cordelia Chase his next target.

Cordelia was a beautiful girl from a rich family, a cheerleader who was, or at least had been, popular amongst her peers. She’d even been antagonistic towards Summers, which put her at least halfway towards being a respectable student as far as he was concerned. Unfortunately she seemed to have warmed up to Summers in more recent times as far as he was aware. They might not be best friends, but they weren’t enemies as they’d once been. Frankly he was past the point of caring about that though. No cheerleader had ever given him the time of day when he was a student, so there was no way he’d pass up on a chance to bend one to his will now.

He saw the brunette alone at her locker, putting some books away. It was no surprise to see her alone these days; she’d had a falling out with her former friends, who apparently disagreed with her choice in her more recent associations (a feeling Snyder shared.) Other students still walked down the hall though, on their way to and from classes. Cordelia wouldn’t be joining them though, not just yet.

“Chase,” he said, coming up behind her. His previous success with Willow had made him bolder and more confident, so he didn’t hesitate at all. He reached down and grabbed her ass through the tight blue dress she was wearing, which looked better suited for a night of partying than a day at school. Her body looked incredible in it though, which was all he cared about now.

“Principal Snyder,” she mumbled. She hadn’t flinched or even turned around when she felt his hand on her ass, and didn’t react as he lingered and continued to fondle her ass like he had every right to do so. Which, of course, he did. “Did you need something? I need to get to class.”

“No you don’t.” He grabbed her by the hips, spun her around and pressed her back against the lockers, slamming hers shut behind her in the process.

“I didn’t even get my books out yet,” she whined.

“I don’t care.” He reached out and grabbed her breasts through her dress. They were big, much bigger than Willow’s had been. “I have more important things for you to be doing.” He pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and tugged it down past her breasts. Immediately he ripped the bra off of her body and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. It landed on a passing student’s shoulder, but she just brushed it off and kept right on walking. Several boys walked by as well, but they didn’t even take a second glance at Cordelia’s full round breasts. That was in direct opposition to Snyder, who couldn’t look away from them.

“You have wonderful breasts, Chase,” he said, pawing at them with his hands.

“Uh, thanks.” She sounded bored, even as he stuck his face between her breasts and shook it from side to side. He’d never had the chance to motorboat any pair of breasts before, never mind a pair this large and perfect. Every boy walking by would love to do the same, but they didn’t even think anything of their principal doing it to one of the most lusted-after girls in school right in the hallway.

Snyder would happily continue motorboating Cordelia’s breasts until the final bell, but there was still so much of her body left to uncover and play with. He grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it the rest of the way off her body. Other than her shoes and shocks, this left her underwear as the only clothing left on her body. Calling the small piece of string doing its best to cover her privates ‘clothing’ was probably being generous, but he relieved it of its duty by yanking the thong down her legs. It fell down around her ankles, but he had eyes only for what the thong had been trying to cover. Unlike Willow, who had a patch of red hair between her thighs, Cordelia was shaved completely bare. He reached between her legs and rubbed her smooth pussy with his pointer finger. Her breath hitched a little bit at the sensation, but she didn’t try to pull his arm away from her.

He pulled his own hand away soon enough, but only so he could undo his pants and pull them and his briefs halfway down his legs. With that done, he turned her around in his arms so he was hugging her naked body from behind, his cock pressed against her ass. Naturally he took the time to grind his hips against her, rubbing his cock between her cheeks while his hands groped at her breasts once again.

Initially he’d been planning on having her put her hands on the lockers and stick her ass out towards him so he could fuck her from behind, but seeing a muscular, broad-shouldered member of the football team walking by gave him another idea.

“You,” he said, snapping his fingers. He couldn’t remember the boy’s name at the moment, if he’d ever even known it, and he didn’t care to know it. The boy had only one purpose in his life for right now. “Come over here and stand still.”

“Uh, Coach said I’m off the team if I skip class one more time,” the boy said.

“And I say you’re not,” Snyder said, waving his hand dismissively. “I’ll excuse your absence, not that you’ll be missed anyway. You’re needed here.” He let go of Cordelia, but only so he could move on to fucking her properly. “Chase, bend over at the waist. Put your hands on the musclehead’s chest and use him for balance if you need to.”

Cordelia did as she was asked, bending over and putting her hands on her classmate’s chest. It wasn’t really a practical position, and there were much easier ways Snyder could have claimed the beautiful girl, but he was doing this purely on a whim. He thought back to his own school days, where the cheerleaders laughed in his face and hooked up with the jocks. Look how the tables had turned! Now the dumb jock was going to stand there and offer nothing but balance while he, the principal, fucked the cheerleader in the middle of the hallway.

“Make sure to keep your hands to yourself,” he said, shooting the football player a stern look. He wasn’t about to allow the jock to get any enjoyment out of this; he was a tool, and nothing more. Assured that no one else would be touching his latest catch, Snyder returned his attention to the gorgeous cheerleader who was bent over in front of him, sticking her ass and her pussy out invitingly.

He smacked his cock against her ass cheeks a few times, admiring the way that her shapely rear jiggled and bounced in response, and then he guided the head between her spread legs. He rubbed it against her pussy a few times before thrusting his hips forward, entering her with one big shove. It was no surprise to him that Chase was not a virgin. She’d had her share of boyfriends, as he well knew. But none of that mattered to Snyder anymore. So he wouldn’t be her first. So what? She was his now, his to strip and bend over and fuck whenever and wherever he wanted to, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. This was his school, and Chase and this jock belonged to him just like everything and everyone else in it.

He held onto her hips and slammed into her from behind. His cock pushed as deep inside of her as he could fit it, and his hips smacked against her tanned ass cheeks every time he entered her. Her body was rocked forward with his thrusts, and she frequently had to grab onto the jock to steady herself in the midst of being fucked by her principal. The meathead said and did nothing. He just stood there dumbly, not looking at the beautiful naked cheerleader using him for balance and keeping his hands at his sides and safely clear of Cordelia’s body. That was good; he was learning his true place at this school.

Snyder held on longer this time than he had with Willow. Fucking the nerdy redhead in his office had broken a years-long dry spell for him, but he was far more primed and ready to go now that he’d taken the edge off. He soon got tired of what he was doing though. Pulling a power play with the jock had been amusing in its way, but he wanted to see Chase’s pretty face and watch her big breasts bounce as he fucked her.

“You can go,” he said, jerking his head to the side to dismiss the football player.

“Uh, my note—“

“ _Later_ ,” the principal snapped. “Can’t you see I have a cheerleader to fuck?”

The jock shrugged and walked off towards the stairs, and Snyder took Cordelia back into his arms and put her down on the ground. He climbed on top of her and stuck his cock back in, fucking her in the missionary position. Many people would consider that a rather boring and mundane sex position, but there was absolutely nothing mundane about the principal fucking the beautiful cheerleader in the middle of the hallway.

The bell rang to signal the start of the next period, and a few final stragglers ran down the hallway in a hurry to try and make it to their class. Their route was delayed slightly, because they had to dart around Snyder and Cordelia as they fucked right in the middle of the hall.

The normally punctual Snyder didn’t care about that. He had nowhere more pressing to be than where he was right now, finally living the dream and having sex with a cheerleader. He kept fucking Cordelia all throughout the last period of the day, cumming inside of her shortly before the final bell rang. She was still in the process of slipping her dress back into place when students began pouring out of the classroom and making a mad dash towards the doors. She joined them, but she made the journey a little lighter than she’d been before it started. Snyder had stuffed her thong into his pants pocket as a keepsake. Not that there was much reason for a keepsake to commemorate the encounter, really, since he would be fucking her plenty more from this day forward.

\--

The last, of course, was Buffy Summers herself. She had been a thorn in his side from the moment he’d arrived, but now he would finally put her in her place. He didn’t want to rush it though. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment before he broke her in for the first time, which was why he’d actually fucked Willow again and taken Cordelia two more times before he finally got around to Buffy.

His moment came when he entered the cafeteria at lunchtime and happened to overhear Buffy insulting him while talking with her friends.

“Always with that mouth, Summers,” he said, marching over to their table and making himself known. She stiffened; she didn’t know he was in the cafeteria and hadn’t intended for him to overhear her. Still, she looked over her shoulder at him defiantly.

“I meant every word of it,” she said.

“I know you did.” Normally her insolence would have made him furious, but today he just smiled. Until now he’d never been able to give this delinquent what she deserved, but now that was all about to change. “You meant every word that came out of your mouth. Until today I would have argued with you, you would have made some snide comment, and neither of us would have been any happier for having run into each other. But today things are different.”

“You’re finally giving up? That’s good to hear.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not giving up, Summers. I’ve just found a better use for that mouth of yours.” She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he had up his sleeve. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to stick his cock in her face. “Get up from that table, get down here on your knees and suck my cock.”

“Whatever.” Buffy rolled her eyes, stood up, came around to him and dropped to her knees. Never had the complete success of Snyder’s reshaping of the school been more obvious than it was right then. Buffy Summers probably would have attacked him for even suggesting such a thing not that long ago, but now she thought nothing of getting down on her knees and sucking her hated principal off in the school cafeteria during lunch.

And as he was quickly discovering, she was good at it. Her lips and tongue started at the base of his cock and worked their way up with a succession of licks and kisses, culminating in her suckling at his cockhead. She glared up at him with her lips wrapped around his sensitive head, but that was purely her regular hatred of him and had nothing to do with the fact that she was beginning to slide her lips down his cock. Her hatred of him remained, but she now saw nothing wrong with him telling her to suck his cock in the middle of the cafeteria. It was official; his power in this school was absolute.

“You’re doing a good job, Summers.” He patted the side of her head, stroking her blonde hair while standing in the cafeteria and enjoying her blowjob. She might be a delinquent, but she knew how to suck a cock. Her lips smoothly slid up and down the entire length of his cock, and she rubbed at his base and his balls with her hand too. He was sorely tempted to grab her by the head and begin thrusting into her mouth. Fucking her face and making her gag on his cock was an appealing thought for sure, and he was going to have to find time to fit that into his schedule some day soon. But he was afraid that if he started fucking her face he wouldn’t be able to stop until he was cumming down her throat and making her swallow it all, and that just wouldn’t do. This was their first time, and as such there was only one way it could end, only one place he would permit himself to finish.

“That’s enough of that.” He grabbed her head to hold her steady while he carefully pulled his cock out of her mouth. He gave her a little pat on the cheek with his hand before he left, and a decidedly less affectionate smack across the same cheek with his dick. “Get those clothes off.” It would have been fun to rip her clothes off himself, but he found it even more amusing to have her do it for him, to undress herself so she could get fucked by the principal she hated so much.

He took her place on the bench, which happened to be next to her friend/his first conquest, Willow Rosenberg. Snyder idly rubbed the redhead’s thigh through her clothes while he watched her best friend undress. She pulled her purple top over her head, shimmied out of her jeans and took off her black bra and panties. He didn’t look away from any of it, not wanting to miss a single moment of her peeling her clothes off. He nodded and licked his lips in appreciation of what he was seeing. She might have been one of his biggest headaches in his years as the principal at Sunnydale, but she definitely had a great body.

“Took you long enough,” he said, not willing to give up the argument entirely even after she’d done exactly what he wanted her to do. She didn’t respond other than to roll her eyes at him again. “Now that you’re finally naked, come over here and ride my cock.”

She sighed as if he was wasting her time with something trivial, rather than the very serious command it actually was. She had to awkwardly squeeze herself into position between him and the table, and he shifted around in his chair slightly to give her a little more room. She squirmed around in his lap for a second while she tried to settle into position, until she finally wrapped a hand around the base of his cock to hold him steady so she could lower her hips and take him into her pussy. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, and Willow chuckled next to her.

“Yeah, he’s bigger than you’d think, huh?” the redhead said casually. “I know I was surprised the first time he fucked me. He stretched me out good!”

Buffy said nothing to her friend and instead focused squarely on what she had to do. She rested both of her hands on his shoulders for purchase so she could raise and lower herself onto his cock and give him the riding he’d asked for. His hands fell to her ass, which was nice and perky. He groped her ass and gave her a double-handed slap on the cheeks, but he didn’t grab onto her ass and force her to ride him harder, nor did he try to thrust his hips up to meet her, awkward as that would’ve been in the cafeteria chair. He didn’t see any need to force the fucking along or put any force into it. Honestly he preferred sitting back and making her do all the work. After all the headaches she’d given him, now it was her who was having to spend her time and energy doing exactly what he wanted her to do. In Snyder’s opinion, this was a better expression of his new power over her than it would’ve been to throw her down on the table and fuck her while all of her friends and classmates watched. Not that he wouldn’t consider doing that some other time, but he was happy to break her in like this instead.

“You have a tight cunt, Summers,” he said. “Tighter than I would have expected, that’s for sure.”

“Wow. Thanks. What an honor,” Buffy deadpanned. She continued to bounce in his lap though, which was all Snyder was concerned with. She was indeed tight as well, and it felt amazing having that tightness sliding up and down on his cock. While he loved putting her in her place and showing this girl, the center of so many incidents that threatened the good name of the school, who really held the power here, the physical act of being inside of her was equally rewarding.

“Is she as tight as me?” Willow asked. He reluctantly tore his face away from Buffy’s bouncing breasts and looked over at her best friend, who was eating her food and not looking at them. It was unusual to have anyone else even acknowledge what he was doing to one of his girls rather than ignoring it or walking right by, but it wasn’t like Willow was showing any shock or disgust at the fact that her best friend was riding their principal in the seat right next to her. She was just asking a question casually, almost as if she was asking about what style of tie he preferred or what his favorite color was.

“No one is as tight as you,” he said. It was true; Cordelia had been a nice, tight fit and Buffy was even tighter, but neither of them could match up to the tiny nerd in that department.

“Nice!” Willow said, sounding pleased. Buffy smirked slightly and shook her head, forgetting about her disgust for Snyder for a moment as her friend’s reaction amused her. But he returned her attention to the task at hand soon enough by giving her a particularly hard smack on the ass. The blonde glared at him in annoyance, but she received the message. She ignored the ongoing conversation between her friends and focused solely on sliding her pussy up and down her principal’s cock.

Snyder sat back in his chair. It was uncomfortable of course; it was a school cafeteria chair. But it might as well have been the fanciest, most luxurious reclining chair money could buy, because he felt like a king as he sat there and watched Buffy Summers bounce on his cock. No matter how long this lasted or where his career and his life went from here, he would always treasure this moment.

He wondered if Buffy’s hatred of him fuelled the energy she put into riding him, because she was certainly dropping down onto his lap with a vigor that went well beyond a standard cowgirl ride. Her hips slapped down against his thighs and tested the durability of the cheap cafeteria chair beneath him, but the old piece of plastic held up long enough for him to get what he wanted out of it and out of her. She continued to fuck herself onto his cock even after the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, and as Willow and the rest of her friends filed out of the cafeteria and a new crop of students came in and took their place at the table, still she worked her hips up and down in his lap and stuffed her pussy full of his cock.

“Ah! Ah! _Ah!_ ” Buffy’s mouth opened wide, her body shook and her hands squeezed his shoulders, and Snyder’s smile became even wider. She was having an orgasm! As much as she might hate him, Buffy Summers was cumming on his cock!

It was with that sense of accomplishment and that feeling of euphoria that he allowed himself to let go. He held onto Buffy’s ass tightly, keeping her impaled on his cock while he gave her every bit of cum that he could. He held her on his cock for a bit even after he’d finished cumming, enjoying simply being inside of her pussy while she sat in his lap and waited for him to be finished with her.

“Principal Snyder to the teacher’s lounge, Principal Snyder to the teacher’s lounge.” He shook his head in annoyance at the message that came in through the PA system.

“A principal’s job is never done,” he grumbled. “Oh well; I’ll have more time with you later, Summers. You can go now.”

“Finally,” she said, sighing. She dismounted him and bent down to pick up her underwear, which happened to stick her ass right in his face. “That took forever. Hopefully Willow took notes for me.”

He stood up, adjusted himself and went off to deal with whatever petty dispute required his attention, giving Buffy a parting smack on the ass as he walked away.

\--

The school year of ’98-’99 was one Snyder would never forget. His first times with the three girls was not even close to the end. That had been just the beginning.

Having three gorgeous high school seniors at his beck and call, who would fuck him without a second’s thought or hesitation no matter what they were doing, was the best form of stress relief he’d ever discovered. Any time a student disrespected him, pushed his buttons or challenged his authority, which naturally happened at least once every single day, he would track one of the girls down and indulge in her body until he felt better.

It became a game for him, to try and pull them into different scenarios every single time. Once he sat in on a science class where Willow and Buffy were partners for a lab experiment, and while one of them worked, he had the other lean over and suck his cock. They would alternate every few minutes, both getting their turn to work on their project while the other worked on their principal.

There was the time where a big test was approaching, and he’d warned all three of them that they would receive a spank for every question they got wrong. Willow’s ass went completely untouched since she aced the exam, but Buffy’s butt definitely stung by the time he was done with her. Cordelia got it even worse, but he was pretty sure she’d deliberately done poorly on the test so she could get a thorough spanking. He’d seen her usual grades, and she wasn’t nearly that dumb.

He’d never liked doing announcements over the PA system, but he quickly began to look forward to his weekly announcements every Friday. The girls were in a rotation, with a different one each week being assigned to suck his cock while he addressed the rest of the school over the intercom. All three did it solo once per month, and the leftover Fridays saw two of them being called in together to make it a team effort.

There were so many other fun occasions; too many to name, in truth. There was putting Willow’s intelligence and her ability to concentrate to the ultimate test by taking her anal virginity while she took an important exam. There was the time someone from a major university had visited the school to interview Cordelia about her application, and he’d forced her to ride his cock during the entire interview. And who could forget the time he’d caught Buffy red-handed in the middle of another of those annoying unnatural incidents that seemed to follow her around wherever she went, and when she’d tried to argue that she was innocent, he’d cut off her protestations in mid-sentence by jamming his dick into her mouth and down her throat? 

What truly stood out though, above any single instance, was the gradual change in each of the girls. This had started as something their brains accepted as a normal part of their lives, something that they merely tolerated, but that had changed over time. They’d grown to enjoy what he did to them. Their bodies had become slaves to his touch, and as much as they might not like him, they genuinely enjoyed being fucked by him. There was no mistaking the way their eyes would light up when they realized he was about to touch them. Even Buffy, who continued to detest him and hated being in his general vicinity most of the time, would visibly grow aroused when their contact became physical. She wasn’t as enthusiastic as the others, Willow especially, but she still came to enjoy having his cock inside of her.

The three girls and the things he did with them became the highlight of his day, and he made the most out of every opportunity he had with them. If it were up to him, the school year would have stretched on forever. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and such was the case with the ’98-’99 school year. The end of the year approached far too quickly for his liking, especially since his three ‘helpers’ would be graduating. But rather than dwell on that, he focused his efforts on preparing for the graduation ceremony. It would be a ceremony to remember, at least for him. No one else there would find it remarkably different from any other graduation ceremony, no matter what depravity happened on the stage.

\--

“Today we say goodbye to you, Class of ’99,” Principal Snyder said, standing at the podium and addressing the graduating class. “For most of you, it’s less of a goodbye and more of good riddance. Hopefully the incoming freshmen about to take your place will have at least a little bit more respect for authority and discipline.” An awkward silence settled over the students and their families, but Snyder didn’t care. It was the truth.

“There are three graduating students that deserve special recognition for their diligence in attending school and performing their duties, however, and I would like to reward those students at this time. Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase and Buffy Summers, please come to the podium.”

His three sluts broke away from the rest of their classmates and joined him on the stage. He turned his body to look directly at them, paying attention only to the three young women who had made this past school year so much more tolerable for him.

“It’s no secret that I’ve had my differences with the three of you. You especially, Summers, have been causing one problem after another for me from the moment I became the principal of this school.” Buffy scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, making it clear who she thought was truly at fault for their numerous run-ins over the years. He’d continued to use the girls throughout the year, but that didn’t mean any of them had grown to like him. That was fine. He didn’t need their fondness; he just needed their bodies.

“In spite of that, the three of you have done not just this school, but me personally a great service this year. You have performed your duties admirably and diligently, which has made my job much easier. The school has run much more smoothly this year thanks to the three of you, so I think you deserve a round of applause.”

The other students obliged, giving the girls a genuine and hearty round of applause. They’d all noticed their principal seemed more relaxed and less likely to snap at any of them this school year, and they knew that the three girls on the stage with him were the reason why. Everyone in the school had seen him fucking some combination of the three at least a couple of times by now, and they saw nothing wrong with the girls offering their bodies up to Snyder. They just appreciated the more relaxed atmosphere at the school, and showed that appreciation through their clapping and cheering.

“Yes, yes, well done, ladies,” Snyder said once the clapping finally died down. “But just a round of applause isn’t enough. No, I think there’s only one way for me to properly thank you for all your hard work this year, and that’s for one final round of high school fun with all three of you, right here on this stage.” All three girls smiled at that. No matter the dislike (Cordelia and Willow) or outright hatred (Buffy) that they felt for him personally, they’d grown quite accustomed to having him fuck them by now. For them, fucking him had long since stopped being something they did only because they’d been conditioned to think it was normal. It wasn’t just their minds telling them it was fine for them to offer their bodies to him whenever he asked. Their bodies had grown to love getting fucked by him, and it had shown in their responses any time he approached them. Where before it had been just a routine part of the day and something they did automatically, now they stripped out of their clothes and presented themselves for him eagerly.

They did so now as well. The three of them were all too quick to pull off their gowns and remove their underwear, standing naked in front of the entire graduating class, their friends and even their family, but their attention was only on their principal. The three beauties stood side by side and waited for him to tell them what he wanted.

“First, you three are going to undress me.” The girls went into action immediately, their hands almost fighting as each of them tried to get him naked as quickly as they could. Six hands groped along his body as they removed every piece of his clothing in a frenzy, and while they got him naked very quickly, he amused himself during that short time by palming Willow’s cute little ass with one hand and squeezing Cordelia’s breast with the other. Soon enough they were done though, and it was time for the proper fun to begin.

“The three of you have sucked my cock individually more times than I could even count, and we’ve also found time for every possible pairing of two. The one thing we haven’t done is all three of you sucking me off together, at the same time. I can’t think of a better time or place to correct that error than right here and right now.”

All three girls got down on their knees in a hurry. Cordelia was the closest, so she scooped up the prime position of licking, kissing and suckling the head of his cock. Buffy turned her head to the side and licked along the bottom of his shaft, while Willow, ever the smart one, figured out her own placement by going lower and attaching her mouth to his balls. It was a tight fit with all three of them crowing close together to try and pleasure his cock with their mouths, but they made it work. This might have been their first time sucking his cock with all three of them together at the same time, but they’d had plenty of experience in working together to make him happy. The girls had gotten good at working together and learning how to share him, and never had that been more evident than now. They would swap their duties without even needing to ask, one girl’s mouth making its way up to suck his cock while another took her place licking his shaft, and the third girl would focus on his balls. They made a great team, the four of them together.

Snyder had explored so many different scenarios that it seemed strange to him that he’d never thought to demand a triple blowjob until now, but he was enjoying all of this constant affection and worship being paid to every available inch of him while all three girls worked together.

He couldn’t say which of the three sucked him the best; they all had their own individual style, and they’d had plenty of chances to refine their skills over the school year. Cordelia had clearly been the most experienced before the year started, and so she was the one who showed the most genuine skill with her mouth, knowing exactly what she should do and doing it all extremely well. She showed him more of that skill here on the graduation stage, bobbing her head smoothly and shaking her head from side to side on occasion, mixing her technique up at the perfect time to prevent it from ever becoming stale. If Sunnydale every introduced a blowjob technique component to their sex ed lessons (a great idea), he would personally recommend Cordelia as the guest instructor.

Willow didn’t have the experience of the popular former cheerleader, but what she lacked in skill she made up for in enthusiasm. She put her all into sucking him off every time, propelling her head up and down the length of his cock with a sort of manic energy that the other two just couldn’t match. She did so again here despite not having his entire cock to work with. Whatever wasn’t being attended to by the other two, she attacked with gusto using everything at her disposal. She was like the cute, shy nerd who turned out to be an absolute freak in bed, though in their case ‘bed’ was usually replaced by a desk, table, chair, blackboard, or whatever else in the school happened to be close by when he fucked her. 

Buffy didn’t quite have Cordelia’s skill, and though she and her body had grown to enjoy being fucked by him in general, it was obvious she didn’t share Willow’s enthusiasm for using her mouth on him. What made her stand out was, ironically, her personal animosity towards him. She couldn’t hide that hatred, even while they were fucking or she was sucking him off. Looking down into her eyes while her mouth was full of his cock, or knowing that it was her down there licking at his balls despite all the bad blood between them, was in its own way just as rewarding as what the other two gave him.

All three girls were good with their mouths even individually, but enjoying the oral affections of all of them at the same time threatened to overwhelm Snyder’s senses. It was almost too good, too intense, too much, and if he allowed it to continue for much longer he would risk cumming soon. As much as the thought of cumming across all three of their faces at the same time tempted him, he had already decided exactly how he wanted to close out this graduation party. He’d known for months what he was going to do next, so with more than a little regret he told them to stop. Cordelia and Buffy obeyed him right away, but Willow was more reluctant to stop. He had to pat her on the top of the head before she finally released his sac from her mouth and leaned back on her knees with the others. Together the three of them kneeled submissively in front of him and waited for him to tell them what came next. There was no need for him to even think about it. He’d known exactly what he wanted to do here for some time.

“Chase, you get down on your back,” he said, pointing where he wanted her. “Summers, get down on your belly between her legs and use your mouth on her. And Rosenberg, ride Chase’s face.”

All three girls got into position right away, jumping to obey his directions. Snyder, meanwhile, took up his place on his knees behind Buffy and pressed his cock against her asshole. He was still coated with saliva, but even if he hadn’t been it wouldn’t have stopped him from pushing forward. He didn’t care about whether or not she enjoyed herself; this was all about him.

Buffy moaned when his hips went forward and his cock entered her rear, but her noises were muffled by Cordelia’s pussy. He’d ordered Buffy to eat the cheerleader out, and she dutifully did so even when her anus was penetrated. He was glad to see that the rebellious Summers was doing what she was told. What a difference a year made!

He’d taken all three girls up the ass more than once by now, but he hadn’t tired of it yet and doubted he ever would. There was something even more special about taking Buffy this way, largely because of what she represented to him. She had always been his biggest obstacle as he tried to introduce discipline and orderliness to Sunnydale High, so getting her on her belly and fucking her ass in front of her entire graduating class was a real moment of empowerment for him. He could think of no better sendoff to give Buffy Summers on her last day as a high school student.

There was never anything gentle about the way he took these girls; he wasn’t interested in romancing them or expressing any kind of positive human emotion towards them. They were just here for him to fuck, they were possessions for him to play with, and that’s exactly how he treated them at all times. He adhered to that same philosophy here, putting his hands on Buffy’s hips and slamming his cock back and forth inside of her tight back passage without a care.

He could only assume that she was still doing her best to please Cordelia with her mouth. Her head certainly remained buried between her former enemy’s thighs the entire time, so it stood to reason her lips and tongue were still hard at work. The reason he could only assume her oral efforts continued, rather than being sure of it, was that Cordelia wasn’t really in any position to confirm it. Her mouth, her entire face actually, was covered by Willow Rosenberg.

The nerdy redhead was as excited about her assigned role in all of this as she was for basically every sexual activity he gave her these days. She was the most enthusiastic lover of the three by far, the one who was most obviously receptive and excited to have him fuck her. She was just as excited with what she was doing now. She’d mounted Cordelia’s head in an inverted position, which Snyder hadn’t specified but was glad for, since it meant he could watch her cute little boobs jiggle on her chest while she rocked her hips against the brunette’s face. It was as if she’d known what he would like best and had done it without even needing to be told to do so. It wouldn’t surprise him if she genuinely had mounted her this way with him in mind. Of the three, she was the most eager to please him by far.

“ _Ha! Ha!_ Yes, Cordelia, lick me! _Yes, yes, yes!_ I always wanted to hump your face like this! Even when you used to bully me when we were younger, I would fantasize about throwing you down and shoving your face into my pussy!”

Snyder chuckled, amused by Willow’s admission. This was new, at least to him. Generally there weren’t many chances for the girls to play with each other while in his presence, as he made sure they focused their attention on him.

His chuckle drew Willow’s attention, and she looked up at him. The two of them locked eyes from either end of this absurd foursome taking place on the graduation stage, both of them enjoying the chance to move their hips and seek their pleasure from a beautiful girl beneath them, and she smiled at him. He’d told her to ride Cordelia’s face, and she was following that directive with gusto. Even Cordelia’s talented and experienced mouth was probably struggling to keep up with Willow’s pussy as the nerd roughly humped her face. The computer geek humping the cheerleader on one end, while on the other he, who had been an awkward social outcast in his own school days, was balls deep in the ass of one of the prettiest girls in school. What a satisfying reversal of fortune for both of them! He returned Willow’s smile, but then looked away from her face in favor of looking lower, where she was cupping her little boobs in her hands.

Snyder kept a close eye on the petite redhead as she rubbed her pussy against Cordelia’s face, but that didn’t mean he forgot about what he himself was doing. He kept his hands on Buffy’s hips and pounded down into her, fucking her ass while she ate out her cheerleader ‘frenemy.’ He took a second to look out at the crowd of students, families and friends, all of whom sat there and watched the foursome indifferently. Even Buffy’s own parents and sister didn’t have any reaction to watching her getting her butt pounded by her principal right in front of them. He smiled and shook his head, enjoying the level of absolute power he held.

He soon forgot about their audience, forgot even about Willow and her gorgeous little body, and focused only on Buffy. He stared down at her naked back, and at her round ass that jiggled when he thrust his hips forward and drove his cock into her. He looked at that body and thought about the woman it belonged to, the young woman who had been such a nuisance previously but had become such a good little slut for his cock this past year, and that combination got him to speed up his hips and fuck her ass that much harder. Even muffled as it was by Cordelia’s pussy, he could still hear Buffy grunting now in response to his increased pace.

There was only one way to finish this off, and he did not fight it when that end came. He gave Buffy a few more hard thrusts, and then he began to cum inside of her ass. It wasn’t the first time he’d finished inside of her butt, but it was by far the biggest audience that had ever watched him do so.

He remained pressed up tight against her ass until he’d given her every last bit of cum his balls had stored up. He’d held off on fucking any of them for the past couple of days just to make sure he had an extra large load to pump into her butt today, so he had quite a lot to give her and it was some time before he was pulling out with a sigh. He took deep breaths and lightly slapped Buffy’s butt cheeks while he stared down at her abused hole, which had some of his cum dripping out of it.

“ _Yes! Ah, I’m cumming! I’m CUMMING!”_

Willow had always been a screamer, and Snyder looked away from Buffy’s creampied ass to watch the thin girl enjoy her own orgasm. Her eyes were closed, her hips continued to rock against Cordelia’s face, and she reached down and played with the cheerleader’s breasts while she rode out her orgasm. Snyder also noticed Cordelia’s hips humping up off of the stage and against Buffy’s face, which made him think she might be hitting her own peak. Maybe Buffy had been able to do a better job on her than before now that her ass wasn’t being pounded.

He got up and walked around to stand near Willow, watching as her tense body relaxed once her orgasm died down. She looked up at him, panting, and smiled.

“Thanks for that, Principal Snyder!” she said, breathing heavily. “I’ve always wanted to have Cordelia eat me out!”

“So I heard. I’m happy I could make it happen.” Surprisingly, he actually meant it. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be using her body for his own desires again as soon as he got the chance.

“Right then.” He stepped back up to the podium, not even bothering to get dressed again. It’s not like anyone there was going to object or even think there was anything wrong with the principal addressing them while naked. “Now that my three biggest helpers have been properly rewarded, let’s get on with this nonsense.”

Many of the students and families mentally tuned out on his speech almost instantly, and this was a rare case where he completely understood their lack of focus and respect. He didn’t care about this speech or this entire ceremony at all. He was counting down the minutes until it would all be over. He was already planning to have all three of his girls pause to give him a blowjob when they came back up to accept their diplomas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
